Unexpected
by djlee6
Summary: Life was just starting to get dull. Thankfully the heavens won't let that happen. Keef x Zim KaZr


There's not enough KaZr...

I'm sorry but I have this condition where I feel bad for Keef and think he deserves to be seen in a better light...

anyway, this image of Keef is inspired by Self Discovery, one of the best ZaDr comics ever made. It's on DA and I highly recommend giving it a look and following it~

anyway, enjoy~

oooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

Keef sighed as he strode out of the highschool, other students rushing past him, ready for the weekend. He frowned at the sight. Normally he'd be running along like them, but since his friend Melvin was in Flordia visiting family, he didn't have much planned.

He rubbed his red chin curtain in thought as he headed to his apartment. Maybe he should visit his folks and his little brother Meef. After all, he didn't have many assignments. Quickly Keef decided against it. If he went home, he'd have to listen to his parents go on and on about finding a good college to go to, finding a girfriend, getting a better job so he could have a nicer place to live, blah, blah, blah...

The truth was, Keef wasn't worried about college. He was planning to get a degree at the college on the edge of the other side of town so he could be a child psychologist. His folks had wanted him to go abroad like they had, but Keef was happy where he lived now. He liked his apartment and his job at the cafe. He liked that he grew up in this city. Not to mention that-despite his parents' denial-people here knew he was gay, and for the most part, they accepted it. Keef wasn't looking to uproot himself.

Still...things were getting boring. He kinda wished something new would happen.

_Maybe I should take a trip over summer break before college next Fall..._

oooo

It was a slow night in. Once Keef was done looking up some options of places to go and estimating how much he'd have to put away until then, he had shoved himself away from his desk and went to shower.

As he stipped down, Keef took several moments-as he usually did-to admire himself in his floor length mirror he settled on one wall of his bathroom, opposite his shower so he could also look as he was stepping out, fresh and clean. Not that he was vain, really. He just took a lot of pride in his appearance.

The years had been good to the redhead. He wasn't the scrawny little thing he was in elementary school with a small bit of fluffed orange hair on his head and wide green eyes full of sunshine. Now he had facial hair, fashioned into a tame chin curtain, the shade of orange darker, almost red. (Hence being called a rehead.) He now also had a lean and muscled form. He wasn't bulky, not brawny, but just toned enough to be recognized as an athlete. He had taken up swimming years ago and fell in love with the sport. His eyes changed, too. Still a sparkling green, but now more defined and sultry. He usually took the time to line and put on a hint of mascara. He had also added a metal stud below his bottom lip.

He also dressed a bit darker, though he loved his bursts of bright color now and again, always wearing something that reminded him of the rainbows he loved since childood, be it as a small thing on his shirt, a bracelet, a button, shoelaces, or even a small drawing on his hand he'd put on during homeroom every morning. He just couldn't let go of that small symbol. Still, he denied that it was because he was gay. There was something more about it...

Keef broke himself of the thought and stepped into the shower, washing off the day's drudge. When he stepped back out, he dressed in silk-like black pajamas (matching pants and a short sleeve v-neck shirt), slipping on a small, and a thin rainbow bracelet his little brother bought him for Christmas one year.

Keef groaned as he rolled onto his bed, flipping his tv on even though there was nothing really good on. Still, it was enough to bore him to go to sleep into a restless slumber.

Ooo

There was a flash of sudden light followed by a muffled crash when Keef awoke again, jolting upright in bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Keef turned to the window above his bed, lifting it open and leaning as far out as he could without falling to see where the disruption came from.

At first there was nothing unusual, but then his eyes rested on the park some distance away, where there seemed to be smoke rising into the air as well as some sort of glow on the ground.

Keef-alarmed that a fire had gotten out of control-leapt out of bed and quickly pulled on short socks and black converse shoes on, grabbing his cell off the desk and his dark medicine off the back of his desk chair before running out the door.

The halls and streets were a blur, but Keef noticed tat there was no one up and no sound of fire engines or sirens yet. As he kept running toward the park, he looked to his cell to see the time: 3:48 am. Keef prayed that he was over reacting, and that once he arrived at the park there would be nothing but small trash fires by the numerous homeless so that he could go back to bed. But his concern wouldn't let him just assume. He had to make sure! He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if there really was a fire and it spread to the homes near the park and he did nothing about it!

When he finally did reach the park, he was covered in a thin layer of sweat and was panting feircly, his face flushed. Still running, Keef looked around frantically, seeing if there was any sign of disturbance. Sure enough, his worse fear came into view: flames.

Not hesitating, Keef called 911, slowing to a jog as he surveyed the damage. Reporting it to the dispatcher, Keef gasped as he realized what had caused the damage of muck and grass thrown about, the fire, the various branches being torn down from nearby trees...

In the ground was some sort of strange vehicle. Maroon and pink with weird boosters...It wasn't that large and it was bubbled in shape...It was clearly broken down from the contact with the ground, many parts of it smoking.

And on the ground, splayed before the vehicle, was a figure, dressed in black leggings, books, gloves, and some odd pink and maroon stripped shirt...The figure had a green head facing the ground as it lay on its stomach, and two stalks from the top of said head.

Keef's jaw was hung open in shock as he stared in awe, completely unaware of the fact that the dispatcher had disconnected some time ago and the faint sound of sirens could just barely be heard. The only thing that came to mind was a single word that escaped him in a gasp: "Alien,"

After a moment of stillness, Keef sprung over, flipping the figure onto its back to see if it was okay, not expecting what came next.

Weren't aliens...UFOs...beings from outter space...Weren't they supposed to be...ugly? Weren't they supposed to have drooly mouths with razor sharp teeth, a million eyes, pasty or scaly skin, or some kind of weird deformaty?

But that didn't describe the being in Keef's arms right now. Despite clearly not being human, a flush came on Keef's face. It was...pretty. Beautiful, even. It's features, even covered in green skin, were soft and welcoming. It's body looked a lot like a humans, even having a slight curve in the hips that made Keef's mouth go dry.

Hands trembling, Keef shook the being's shoulder. "H-hey! Are you okay?" It took several tries, but the creature's eyes opened, showing a dark pink, the eyes appearing bug-like. _So pretty..._ Keef swallowed nervously. "Hey...Are you okay? Can you get up?"

The being looked curiously at Keef for a moment before uttering something quiet, something that Keef didn't understand, before slipping back into unconciousness again.

Keef, alarmed, tried to shake it awake again. Hearing the sirens grow closer, Keef acted on impulse. Slipping his cell into his pants pocket, Keef slipped his baggy jacket off and used it to cover the creature as he picked it up, holding it close bridal style before running off, unwilling to leave his discovery alone.

Ooo

It took much longer to get back to his apartment again. Even more time than expected to get back into his room unnoticed. He was thankful that the building didn't have security cameras so he didn't have to worry about more than just the people as he carried the creature as carefully as he could to his home. Once he set it down on his bed and shut his window back up, closing the curtains, Keef took a breath of relief.

Keef gingerly pulled the jacket back, pulling it away and dropping it to the ground. Keef gnawed on his lower lip as he fought over what to do, not sure how to help. How do you heal an alien? Did it even have bones? It felt like it had bones...It felt warm, too...Like...really nice...

Keef, blushing, looked away. What was wrong with him? He knew he was gay, but...a xenophiliac? Really?

Keef headed to the small bathroom conjoined to his room and quickly spashed cold water on his face, vigorously rubbing his palms over his face to try and wake himself from this messed up dream. He padded his face dry with a towel, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Not only his flushed features but...his little problem below that was just evident enough to bother and embarrass him.

He looked back to his room, leaning on the doorframe to his bathroom. He still couldn't believe that there was an alien laying on his bed, looking so peaceful...Still, Keef, ever so thoughtul, began to wonder if maybe the thing had a concussion or some internal injury. He was getting worried with how the thing didn't seem to wake up once when Keef was carrying him home.

Licking his lower lip in a single swipe-a small nervous habit of his- Keef tossed his towel back onto the sink and strode over the the bed, kneeling beside the creature. Clearing his throat, he shook it gently by the shoulder, just as he had before. "Hey...Hey, buddy...Wake up!" A few moments of this, and the creature opened its eyes again, those things on its head twitching as it looked about before finally seeing Keef, as if for the first time. Keef smiled, nervous. "H-hey...Um...Are you okay?" The creature didn't answer, instead looking around, seeming very confused. "Um...Th-this is my room...At my house.." Keef had no idea if the thing understood him, but he felt too nervous to not say anything. When the thing looked to him again, Keef's breath caught in his throat. _So damn beautiful..._ "U-um...M-m-my name is Keef," he said, resting his hand on his chest.

The creature looked curiously at Keef a moment more before slowly it lifted a three fingered hand to its own chest, mimicking Keef. "Keef,"

Keef shivered as his name was spoke by the creature. He smiled softly. "Ah...Keef is my name...What's yours?" He touched his hand lightly to the creature's shoulder, trying to ignore how the contact made him feel.

It looked thoughtful, gazing at Keef's hand. "Keef..." He looked back up, pink eyes meeting green. "Zim,"

"Zim? Is that your name?"

The creature smiled, making Keef relax, before it surprised the hell out of him by suddenly reaching over and grasping Keef's cheeks. Keef's face turned red at the contact. Just when he thought he might faint, the creature used its fingers to work Keef's mouth open and shut, like it was trying to get Keef to talk more. Uncertain, Keef just went with it. "Um...So, your name is Zim...Where are you from, Zim? I saw your ship...Are you...like an alien? From space?" He gently took the creature's-Zim's-hands away from his face. When Zim didn't reply, he bit his lip nervously. "Um...I'm not sure what to say to an alien. I mean...I never even believed in aliens..." He frowned, looking away and muttering. "I don't even know if you can understand me..."

"...Talk more,"

Keef's eyes lit up, looking back to Zim. "What?"

Zim smiled softly. "The more you talk..the more I understand. Talk more,"

Keef beamed. "Oh, wow! Um...Okay...Talk more...So..." Racking his brain, Keef just said whatever came to mind. "Um...So, I'm Keef. I said that already...I saw flames last night at the park-ah...where you crashed...And I went to make sure it wasn't like...dangerous. Me and my brother, we love the park. And a lot of families live nearby, too...Not mine, though. My family lives a few streets away. Near the middle school. Where my brother goes to school-"

"You talk a lot," Zim interupted. "Like Zim. Zim talks a lot compared to other Irkens,"

"You're Irken? What's that?"

"Zim is Irken," he stated, confused but still smiling. "Irken is...what Zim is,"

"You mean your race of alien?"

"Yes...What is your race?"

"I'm human,"

"But your planet is Earth?"

"Yeah..."

"I would have thought you were called an Earthanoid," Zim commented.

Keef could hardly believe it...He was sitting and talking with an alien-a beautiful alien-in his room, on his bed! He breathed a sigh of relief. "So...Zim...What I was hoping to ask was...Are you okay? You crashed hard and...you didn't wake up for a while..."

Zim's smile faded a bit, but he nodded. "Zim is...physically in tact,"

Keef, noting the specific terms used, became curious and concerned. "Just physically? Why? Did something else happen?" Zim became saddened, looking away. Keef scooted closer. "Hey...you okay?"

"...Zim is fine...Just...has to find some place soon,"

"Find some place? I don't understand..."

Zim shrugged. "To live..."

"You wanna live on Earth?" Keef smiled nervously. "Won't your family miss you? Or your friends?" Zim shook his head, refusing to look up. Keef frowned again. "Zim?"

"...Zim...was banished here," he spoke up weakly.

"Banished?"

"Zim's people don't want him anymore," he replied. "That's why he came here...Well...was forced here. That's why Zim's ship crashed. It was supposed to...once it hit a planet. They were hoping Zim would die from the impact...Or from being adrift..."

Keef couldn't stand what he was hearing. "Banished? Why the hell would they banish you?"

"Because Zim is...defective," the last word was barely heard. Like it was some kind of curse. And on Zim's planet, it probably was.

Keef scowled. "Defective? What kind of shit is that? You seem perfect to me,"

Those things on Zim's head perked up and he timidly peaked up at Keef. "Perfect? Zim is perfect?"

"You seem perfect to me," Keef repeated, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I mean...You're interesting...And really pretty...And you seem to like me, which is more than I can say for most people," Keef smiled unsurely. "I guess that's stupid. I mean we just met and here I am pouring my guts out,"

"Zim sees none of your internal organs, Keef,"

Keef laughed lightly. "Just an expression," he clarified.

Zim smiled softly. "Zim...thinks that you're very...interesting, too,"

"Thanks...And, um...As far as needing a place to stay...Why not stay here?" Keef suggested. "I mean...we seem to get along. And Earth isn't all that cool, some people anyway. Some people don't believe in aliens or even like em..." _Maybe that kid from class could help...Loan me some books or something..._

Zim looked shocked. "Stay here? With Keef?"

"Yeah, with me. If you like?"

Zim frowned. "But no one likes Zim's company..."

Keef smiled then, moving even closer to Zim, making the other stiffen up. "Trust me...I love your company. Like...a lot. Way more than I should, actually..." He locked his eyes with Zim's. "So...stay with me?"

Zim looked away, not sure what to say or what to think. Why was this alien so set on Zim staying? After all, Zim's leaders made it very obvious that he was useless...What good would come to Keef? Why was this fur-covered thing so interested in him? Not that Zim didn't think he was interesting...This Keef thing seemed nice...And he smelled nice too...And he wasn't...hideous like some things Zim had seen. And he hadn't...hurt Zim like his leaders had...

Still...even though he had an urge to stay...to say yes...Zim forced himself to shake his head. "Zim can find a way to make shelter...and he has military training to protect himself-"

"I can protect you," Keef cut off. "Zim, c'mon, please...I mean...I'm alone here, so you can have time to adjust. Then once you get used to everything, I can...I can take you out. You can pretend to be a human so no one will bother you. We can say you have a skin condition. And my family will love meeting you," Keef bit his lip at the last statement. "I mean...as a friend," Zim's cheeks turned blue, making Keef chuckle and take Zim's face in his hands. "Oh my god! Is that how you blush? It's adorable!"

Zim's cheeks darkened even more, not a clue of what to say. "K-Keef?"

Still smiling, Keef leaned in and-unable to stand it-placed a gentle kiss on Zim's lips, making the other gasp and stiffen. Keef pulled back, just enough to take in the shock on Zim's face. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for a while now,"

"What was that?" Zim asked, seeming in awe.

"It was a kiss,"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Nah," Keef smiled. "Just addictive," He placed another kiss on Zim's lips for emphasis, pressing just a bit harder this time. When he pulled back, their lips were still brushing against eachother's, and Keef could see that Zim's eyes were lidded, just like his. "See what I mean? Aren't you addicted yet?"

"K-Keef?" Zim's PAK was working overtime to make sense of the situation. His blood was rushing as though his life was in danger but...He couldn't find it in him to come to the conclusion to run away.

"If you stay we can be like this even longer," Keef encouraged, refusing to back away. He didn't know why, but he needed this creature sitting before him to need him...to want him...He needed Zim like he needed air in his lungs, like his heart needed a beat to keep his blood flowing. He'd heard of love at first sight but he didn't believe it until a few hours ago. "So, please? Stay with me..."

"Keef, I can't-"

Keef pressed his lips to Zim's again, desperate for the contact. Zim's eyes fluttered. Why couldn't Keef see that he was saying no to make it so that Keef couldn't get in trouble or grow angry with him like everyone else seemed to? When Keef pulled back again, he pushed Zim back to his bed, making the little Irken let out a sound of surprise. Green eyes locked with pink, pleading. "Say yes. I'll kiss you until you do,"

Zim did want to say yes. This human- for whatever reason- actually liked him. And Zim had never been genuinely liked before. Not even by his own kind. And Keef seemed determined not to let him leave. But the idea of more of this...this kiss thing...It was rather nice to think about. "So...If I say no...?" He trailed off, looking away. He hated to ask for more but..maybe if he had more of this...touching...he wouldn't feel bad about saying yes...?

Keef beamed, seeing that growing blue on Zim's cheeks and knowing what the alien was hinting at. Not saying another word, he kissed Zim again, passionately. He swiped his tounge over Zim's lower lip, making the other gasp. Taking the oppritunity, he slipped his tounge in, moaning at the taste. He had no idea what kissing an alien would do to him, but he didn't care. This was so damn good...

Zim shivered, allowing the muscle that was not his own continue to explore his mouth. Seeming by instinct, he moved his own tounge in response, feeling clumsy and foolish. Still, it was enough to make another pleasant sound come from Keef.

Grinning, Keef pulled back, lowering to nuzzle Zim's neck. "So...? Will you stay?"

Zim smiled shyly, unable to keep back a purr. "If my Keef insists,"

_'My Keef'..._ "Mmm," Keef smiled. "I like that,"

oooooooooooooooo

end

fluffness

okay so I made Keef quick to jump onto Zim to make him more like in the show

and I made Zim vulnerable bcause he seems to always want to please others. And I think that if he was denied his own people, he'd want to cling to anyone that approved of him

so there you have it

plz review


End file.
